iAm a Vampire
by SeddieLUV1
Summary: When Sam's Mom made her father a promise to do something to Sam when she turned 18, everything changes. She has to live life the hard way. She fears telling her friends but it comes to a point where she can't handle it any longer! SEDDIE! :I I DONT OWN ICARLY!
1. Chapter 1

iAm A Vampire

**Okay so… yeah I know this may seem like a cheesy story but I will try and make it as realistic as possible. Some parts will be from twilight other will be made up! :P Seddie of course cause no one else is better! :3 **

~Pamela Puckett~

I sat on the couch waiting nervously for my daughter to get home from Carly Shay's house. This was it… This was when it would all start for her!

I snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened and my beautiful daughter came in.

"Hey Mom," She smiled. We had become awfully close these past few years.

"Hey Sammy!" I replied enthusiastically.

"So whats up and what's for tea?" She asked sitting down beside me.

"Well Sammie… I have something to tell you." I started. She nodded for me to go on. "Well your father and I made an agreement that when you turned 17 something would happen and you would become…different…"

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Well… I need to turn you into a…" I gulped.

"Mom?" Sam asked nervously.

"A…A vampire…" I cried.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but this needs to happen…" I sighed. The door opened again and a man I once used to date came through.

"No… Mom, please don't do this to me! Please!" She yelled crying hysterically.

"Sammie! I never wanted this!" I screamed at my daughter who was now visibly shaking. The mysterious man grabbed her holding her hip so she couldn't move. Slowly he reached and moved her hair out of the way making it easier for him to get to Sam's neck.

She screamed when he bit her and after that it was all over. Sam crumpled in a heap on the floor and the man disappeared. I was crying loudly, wailing and screaming that this was wrong. I hated this and now my daughter was never going to be that same blond girls that I raised and it was all my fault.

~Sam~

I felt nothing but pain. I felt different. I wasn't dependant on anything and my mind acted of its own accord. I could smell everything, hear everything but I couldn't see… I figured I was sleeping.

My head hurt like mad and my throat was burning. I wanted something… but I didn't know what! I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on my living room floor.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I headed upstairs. Grabbing my phone and headphones I walked out of my house.

I passed loads of people on my way to the bus stop. They had something I wanted… something I desired. I glared at the man waiting next to me. Why was he being so loud?

"_Yes I'm on my way Hanna!" He exclaimed._

"_Hurry"_

"_I am, I'm waiting for the bus."_

"_Uh Oh my god your useless."_

"_Ooh guess what!"_

"_What?"_

"_You know iCarly?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm starting at their school!"_

"_Oh Hannah that's great!"_

"_I know"_

"_Cool, I've gotta go now, the bus is here,"_

I suddenly stopped listening to their conversation and looked up the high street to see the bus.

On my way there a girl with long waist-length blond hair sat next to me. She looked at me and then pure hatred spread across her face.

"Uh do you have a problem?" I asked her.

"Yeah! You're that Sam girl from our school right?" She wondered.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Are you trying to replace me as beauty queen?" She looked at me flicking her blond hair behind her shoulder.

"No?" I said flatly. Why would she think that?

"Well stop it because you've suddenly gotten beautiful! I mean half the boys on this bus are staring at you right now!" I looked around and she was right. There were about 6 boys drooling at the sight of me. "I am the beauty queen so don't take that from me!" She exclaimed.

"Sure whatever, this is my stop, see you around!" I said.

I headed out the bus muttering a small thanks to the driver.

Here was Carly's apartment.

Opening the door, I sighed. Spencer turned round.

"Hey kiddo whats u…" He trailed off taking a good look at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Everyone kept staring at me like that. From far away a heard that girl's voice again.

_Oh my god you know Sam Puckett?_

_Yeah?_

_She is trying to steal my place as beauty queen!_

_Oh my gosh!_

I frowned and stomped my foot. A look of pure anger on my face.

Spencer looked worried and fearful.

"S-S-Sam…what happened to your eyes?" He asked fearfully. _Shit I forgot to buy contacts._

"Uh…I'm kinda sick…" I sighed. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." I ran to the bathroom just as Freddie entered the room. I could feel his eyes on me.

I stared in the mirror for ages not believing what I was seeing. No wonder people were staring at me. I looked beautiful. This was not what I usually looked like. Although that was the worst part. My eyes weren't their natural blue. They were red. I freaked out and kicked the bath. It broke in two. My eyes widened in shock.

"Sam?" Freddie's voice asked from behind the door.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

I curled into a ball and sobbed silently into my hands.

"CARLY!" I heard Spencer yell.

"What?!"

"Sam's in the bathroom we think she's crying!"

I heard rattling and crashing upstairs then Carly, Freddie and Spencer entered all looking worried and concerned.

"Sam, Sam!" Carly yelled. And suddenly, there was a burning sensation in my throat. Oh dear god it was sore!

~Freddie~

Something was off about Sam. She looked even more beautiful than before but she looked different. She was also acting weird.

"Sam, look at me!" Carly yelled.

We all watched Sam slowly lift her head and look at Carly who gasped.

Her pupils had expanded and were now huge. Her skin was pale and her two canine teeth were pointier. I then got it…

_Sam was a vampire…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: monster

iAm A Vampire

**CHAPTER 2! Sorry for the wait, I've had to revise for a science exam! :( Okay so I'm getting really pissed off at people who hate on my writing and say they could write better because when I click on their profiles they have written nothing?! So if you hate you'd better have some backup for what you've said! I don't even mind that I get criticism but it's the fact that they're cowardly enough to hate on mine and not have any writing of their own! Well, let's get started! Last time, Freddie realised Sam was a vampire and I've been asked to not make him award her of it… I'm guessing that means he's like not very happy and he doesn't talk to her about it… If I'm wrong then just tell me! :3 OMG DID ANYONE SEE THE DOCTOR WHO MOVIE LAST NIGHT?! FORGIVE ME I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'M RUNNING SLOWLY OUT OF IDEAS! :4**

~Spencer~

Red.

Her eyes were red. But my god was she beautiful!

"Sam…" Carly squeaked. "Sam, what happened."

"M-my mom's old boyfriend Daniel… What do I do Carly! I'm stuck like this!" She cried.

"I don't know Sam… I really don't know…" Carly sighed.

"Hey," I suddenly noticed something. "What happened to my bath tub?"

"Sam…" Carly asked.

"What… I have unbelievable strength… even without my awkward vampire powers…"

I realised that Freddie had been unusually quiet. So while Carly and Sam went upstairs I went to talk to him.

"Hey Freddo, what's up?" I questioned.

"Uh… nothing…" He sighed.

"Come on Fredwardo, I'm like you're Uncle Spencer, you can tell me anything!" I told him.

"I just don't know what to do Spence! I mean it was horrible for her mom to do that but… like now she's gonna be all different and vampire-y!" He exclaimed running a hand through his hair. He had once told me that he may be like Sam but I was a good person so I didn't tell anyone.

Once we headed inside I heard a scream.

"No-no SAM! Get off!" Someone yelled. I ran towards the apartment to find Sam on Carly's back.

"SAM!" I yelled attempting, but failing to pull her off Carly.

"Help!" Carly screamed.

"FREDDIE!" I screamed.

"Ugh, Spencer! I'm busy!" He shouted back.

"NO FREDDO COME NOW!" I yelled. He came through sighing. His eyes widened at the sight.

"SAM!" Freddie exclaimed.

We both attempted to drag Sam off Carly but failed. And then suddenly she stopped and backed into the wall.

"I'm a monster…" She whispered.

"No Sam," Freddie said quietly.

"I'm a monster!" She screamed, gradually crouching down to the floor whispering silently to herself.

Over and over… _I'm a monster…_

_A monster._


End file.
